


Rear-ended

by etselec



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: Kylo exhaled and stayed quiet for a bit. “Listen, I don’t know who you think you are, but I’ll have you know that I’m currently out of a job and I just moved into my new apartment so it’s literally impossible for me to pay for your stupid car.”“Excuseme? You will pay for this atrocity or I’ll see you in court!”“Court,” Kylo repeated, “you do that.”“If you dare think I’m joking--” Hux stopped when he heard the the dial tone ring.





	1. Chapter 1

Hux noticed the bright orange Post-It note nestled in between his windshield wiper before he even noticed the huge dent on his rear bumper. He stood with his arms crossed just staring at his car before a kid on a bike rang his bell, startling him. 

“Of course,” Hux mumbled, snatching the Post-It from his window and crouching into his driver’s seat. He smoothed out the the paper on his steering wheel, punching the phone number (there was also a name and a scribbly-looking “Sorry” written quickly at the bottom) into his cell phone. 

Hux hated everything at this point in his life--his boss sucked, his friends hate him and he was struggling to pay rent every month. His plan was to go home this weekend, pet his cat and fuck some random guy but this totally ruined his whole weekend.

You see, Hux is what some may call a perfectionist; his apartment was always tidy, his work was always completed on time and yes, his car was always clean. The minute a speck of dirt became noticeable, Hux took his beloved to the car wash immediately.

The phone call went through and Hux cleared his throat. “Hello, is this Leia Organa?” He stared at the name on the Post-It. 

“Listen, I don’t want whatever your trying to sell me, I just--” came the voice of an older sounding woman.

“I’m not selling you anything,” Hux interrupted, “I’m calling about the rather large dent you stupidly left on my car.”

“ _ What? _ ” Leia said shrilly. Hux’s ears hurt. “There’s no way that could have been me.”

“Well, who _ else _ is going to pay for this?” Hux was getting annoyed already.

Leia audibly sighed. “No, you don’t understand, I haven’t driven a car in years.”

“Well, then who--”

“Let me ask my son. One second.”

Hux shut his mouth quickly, realizing his hand had formed a fist around the Post-It, crumpling the little orange paper into a ball. Hux could’ve been home by now but some  _ asshole _ literally ruined everything.

“Okay, hi I’m back,” Leia suddenly said, “and yeah, it was my son who hit your car. The little dipshit decided to put my name down so he wouldn’t take the blame for it. What a dumbass.”

“Did you just call your own  _ son _ \--” Hux blinked, “how old--” 

“Kylo? Oh, he’s twenty-five.”

_ Kylo? Twenty-five?   _ “Rather immature of him to put his mother down for something of his own doing.”

Leia scoffed. “ _ Tell _ me about it. Now how much do you think I’ll owe you?”

“No, no, no, I will not accept this,” Hux found himself saying, “you shouldn’t be paying for your son, he’s a fully grown  _ adult _ .” 

“Listen, buddy, I know you don’t know me, but this isn’t the first time I’ve had to do something like this. He just never learns,” Leia countered.

“He’s got to learn from somewhere.”

“Huh,” Leia paused for a rather long time. Hux began to wonder if she had hung up but then— “I guess you’re kind of right. Fine, I’ll give you his number.”

And she did, leaving Hux a little bit relieved and a little bit annoyed. He drove home right after, pretending not to notice the dent as he walked around his car to his apartment. 

Slumped down on his couch with a cup of green tea on his coffee table, Hux made the decision to call this imbecile. Millicent slept judgingly on the chair to his right, almost as if she knew everything that had happened. Hux wouldn’t be surprised if somehow she did. 

The phone picked up on the third ring. “Yeah?”

“This is Armitage Hux calling about the dent on my car. Your mother must’ve informed that I would be contacting you.”

“My  _ mother-- _ ” the man (Kylo?) started, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“So was it  _ not  _ you who hit my car?”

The other sighed. “I mean yeah it was, but I thought she would take care--”

“What are you? Sixteen?” Hux watched Millicent shift her position at the raise of his voice.

“I’ll have you know that I am--”

“--twenty-five, I know, your mother told me,” Hux said, “but you’re acting quite like a teenager. You’re an  _ adult  _ and should be able to pay for the wreck you made on my car yourself.”

Kylo exhaled and stayed quiet for a bit. “Listen, I don’t know who you think you are, but I’ll have you know that I’m currently out of a job and I just moved into my new apartment so it’s literally impossible for me to pay for your stupid car.”

“ _ Excuse  _ me? You will pay for this atrocity or I’ll see you in court!”

“Court,” Kylo repeated, “you do that.”

“If you dare think I’m joking--” Hux stopped when he heard the the dial tone ring. He sat there with his phone still to his ear, dumbfounded. The  _ nerve  _ of this guy! Hux couldn’t call him back fast enough.

The guy was talking before Hux even had a chance to breathe. “For God’s sake. Fine, I’ll pay for your car but can you please be a little patient?”

“I refuse to continue this over the phone,” Hux said calmer this time, “just meet me somewhere and we can talk since you’re tight on money, so you say.”

Hux proceeded to make plans with Kylo--Kylo Ren was his full name. Why he didn’t have the same last name as his mother? Hux didn’t care enough to ask. 

They were to meet this Sunday afternoon at a park. Hux was fucking exuberated. 

He spent the remainder of his Friday night on his couch watching infomercials until Millicent decided to climb on top of his head and run her paws through his hair. Hux, then, scooped Millicent into his arms and headed to his bedroom where they both drifted off to sleep.

\--

Saturday afternoon was not unusual. He met with his father for lunch where he continued to express his disappointment in Hux for not going into the military just like the rest of the men in his family before him. 

It’s not Hux’s fault he would much rather pursue his lifelong dream of becoming the executive editor of The New York Times. Even though currently he wrote fluff pieces for his community, he had high hopes he would be discovered and make it big. 

But for now, Hux had a decent paying job therefore he could deal with the constant torture of his boss for the time being. 

Saturday night, Hux had his good friend Phasma over. She attempted to hide her disbelief after finding out what happened to his car but she failed terribly. 

“I can’t believe you, of all people, wrecked your car—your prized possession,” Phasma let out a giggle, “your  _ baby. _ ”

“It wasn’t even my fault,” he replied, delicately holding his glass of whiskey between his fingertips, “it was this guy, my age, who acts like a literal child. He rear ended me and left his  _ mother’s  _ number down.”

“No he did  _ not!” _

A smile played upon his lips. “He did.”

“So what happened?”

Hux explained his horrendous phone conversation and how he would be meeting Kylo Ren tomorrow.

Phasma nearly spit out her drink, her laughter booming throughout Hux’s apartment. “He sounds like a dick,” she grinned sloppily, fluttering her eyelashes suggestively over the brim of her glass, “just your type.”

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" Hux scoffed, standing up abruptly to set his glass on the counter. All Hux could imagine was some overweight man who was prematurely balding. “You’re drunk, Phasma.”

“Hmm?”

“The people I date aren’t always…  _ dicks _ ,” he countered.

“‘Date’,” Phasma repeated with air quotes, “more like people you have one night stands with.”

“Not always,” Hux frowned, “I’ve had one or two…”

“Two what?”

“Boyfriends,” the word usually left a sour taste in his mouth--this time it didn’t. “Maybe I want another.” 

Phasma shook her head and laughed. “Unbelievable. Armitage Hux  _ not  _ wanting a random hookup?”

“I’m getting old,” Hux replied, “and don’t call me Armitage.”

“You’re twenty-five,” Phasma rolled her eyes, “you only feel old because you’re one of the few percent of people your age who actually have their life together.”

Hux scooted himself up onto the stool by his counter. “I don’t have my life together.”

“You kind of do.”

“I really do not.”

Phasma raised her eyebrows and shrugged. “I guess you still need a husband and a white picket fence.”

Hux almost shivered of the thought of him being married. “Oh, God, no.”

She let out another giggle. 

Hux eyed the clock and then back at his drunk friend. “I’m calling you an Uber.”

“So soon? It’s only--”

“Midnight,” Hux finished for her, “I kind of have an important day tomorrow. I should get some rest.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments on the first chapter!! I think I have an idea of where this is going to go but thank you so much for everything <3

Hux woke up to the sound of Millicent meowing and scratching at his bedroom door to let her out. He groaned and searched his bed for his phone to check the time. 

His phone blinked 9:24AM at him and he chucked the device onto the carpeted floor. Millicent, then, gave another desperate meow and Hux flopped out of his comforter and let her out. Hux flung his blankets on to his bed and went after his cat only to find her standing on the counter. 

“What do you want?” he asked her, her tail curling around the leaves of a potted plant Phasma got him for his birthday. 

She gave a soft meow and pawed at his car keys next to an empty whiskey glass. 

“So you  _ do _ know,” Hux sighed, emptying cat food into her dish, “please do wish me luck, Millie. I have high blood pressure so I really can’t take anymore stress.” 

Millicent stared into Hux’s soul for a good five seconds before leaping onto the ground to eat her meal. 

Hux, on the other hand, began to pour himself a cup of black coffee for his breakfast. He was absolutely dreading this day all Friday and Saturday and now that the day had finally come, Hux wasn’t feeling any better. 

I mean sure, he’ll get his car fixed but no way he was gonna meet this asshole without somehow going off on him—Hux kind of had a short temper but he would never admit it.

He sat at his desk for an hour or so working on some articles for work to pass the time. At around 12PM, Hux’s phone buzzed.

_ hey, this is armitage hux right?,  _ the text message read.

Hux blinked at the number but didn’t immediately recognize the digits. A past hookup?

_ Yes, who is this?,  _ Hux typed back. He went back to his laptop and continued to edit one of the columnist’s pieces. Not even a minute later, his phone buzzed again.

_ Kylo ren. the one who hit ur car,  _ the second message stated.

Hux rolled his eyes. 

_ and uh is it possible we can meet at 1 instead of 3:30? I kind of hav a job interview lol,  _ Kylo typed.

_ How long have you known about this interview?, _ Hux asked.

_ since like... saturday,  _ came Kylo’s reply.

_ And you didn’t bother to say something then? _ , Hux was getting annoyed. 

His phone buzzed in his hands,  _ srry i forgot. so… is 1 ok? _

_ Fine, I will see you at 1. _ Hux dropped his phone on his desk with a loud thud. Kylo fucking Ren thought he was _ sooo _ important that he could reschedule on him even though he knew well in advance. 

Whoever the hell Kylo Ren was, he was awful at making first impressions and Hux kind of hoped this job was super important and that he bombed his interview--

Wait, nevermind. Kylo kind of needed the job if he was going to pay for Hux’s car. 

Hux shut his laptop loudly and stormed into his room to get ready.

\--

Hux arrived at the coffee shop they were to meet at precisely ten minutes before one to assert a little dominance. He ordered himself another black coffee and sat at the table with his legs crossed. 

He told Kylo he was a ginger and would be wearing a grey dress shirt and black slacks. Kylo told him in return he had long black hair and would be wearing a Vans hoodie and jeans. That certainly told Hux everything he needed to know.

Hux looked around the coffee shop for the first ten minutes he was there for any sign of Kylo Ren.

It was 1:05 by the time Hux checked his watch; he hadn’t even realized Kylo was already late. 

“Hey,” said a voice at 1:17PM, “Armitage, right?”

Hux was staring at his watch when the voice said this. “You’re late,” he gritted through his teeth. He slowly started to meet eyes with the man himself. 

“Sorry,” Hux caught Kylo saying. He felt himself turn a shade darker.

Fuck. Why the fuck did he have to be attractive? Of  _ all  _ people in the goddamn universe… 

Hux was ready to splash his hot coffee in his face to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

“Armitage? Was I right?” Kylo Ren was talking again but Hux was just watching his pretty lips move. 

“Yes,” Hux finally croaked out, “and don’t call my Armitage. I prefer Hux.” 

Kylo blinked at him like he was an alien.

“You must be Kylo Ren,” Hux flicked his eyes up and down as the other took a seat across from him. “You gonna, erm, order something?”

Kylo scooted his chair in. “I just ate.”

“Right,” Hux found himself saying, “so… are you going to do this in cash or check? I made an appointment at the shop for this Thursday so--”

“Uhh, is it possible to cancel that appointment?” Kylo interrupted. 

Hux stared at him blankly. “What now?”

“I’m kind of going to be out of town,” Kylo attempted to smile to lighten the mood, “but I should be back by this Saturday.”

Hux brought his coffee up to his lips to stop himself from having an outburst. No matter how pretty Kylo was when he tried to make excuses, Hux wasn’t having any of it. “Now what happened to that job interview?”

“Oh that’s still on,” Kylo, Hux cannot even make this shit up, then proceeded to grab ahold of Hux’s wrist to get a look at his watch, “in approximately two hours.”

“Don’t you ever touch me again,” he snapped. Hux snatched his arm back immediately, pulling his shirt sleeve down. He ignored how the quick contact of skin made his cheeks tinge pink.

“Jeez sorry,” Kylo rolled his eyes.

“Was that sarcasm?” Hux asked.

“Just... learn to take a chill pill sometimes, alright?”

“I beg your  _ pardon _ ?”

Kylo sighed and looked around. “I mean like take your car for instance; it’s just a little dent like--do you really need to go out of your way and make me pay for it?”

Hux scoffed. What a complete and utter asshole! Kylo suddenly wasn’t looking that attractive anymore. “Are you forgetting  _ you’re  _ the one who rear ended me and  _ you’re  _ the one that left your name and number?”

“Well isn’t it kind of, I dunno, the customary thing to do? I kind of thought maybe you’d just brush it off or something.”

Hux set his coffee cup onto the table with a loud thump. “Are you an absolute idiot? It’s the goddamn law!”

“Oh,” Kylo’s eyes went wide for a second, “but… still?”

He was trying to get out of it and Hux noticed this right away. But there was no way in hell he would let him. “Okay, listen,” he started to scribble on to a napkin, “I’m going to give you my address as well. If you can’t get ahold of me, just mail the money for all I care. I don’t give a shit if you don’t get your stupid job, just get some kind of payment to me.”

“Or else what?”

“Or  _ else? _ ” Hux shrieked, “I’ll sue you!”

Kylo scratched the back of his neck. “Damn, you weren’t joking.”

“What makes you think I would joke around about that kind of stuff?”

“It’s kind of seems like,” Kylo swallowed, “not that big of a deal?”

“You-- I’ll--” Hux took a deep breath, “you know what, I’m heading out,” he pushed the napkin with his number and address towards the other man, “please keep me updated on your situation,” and stormed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang Hux out here wildin...


	3. Chapter 3

Hux drove home afterwards, making at least three traffic violations the whole way there. After changing into a t-shirt and sweatpants, he made the effort to call Phasma. 

“Phasma, I had the most awful meeting of my life,” he deadpanned, letting Millicent crawl into his lap and fall asleep, “he was worse than I had originally thought.”

“Was he mean? Was he like forty years old? Did he have a pedo mustache? Oh God, was he, like, into hentai?” Phasma fired question after question.

Hux rubbed his temples with his free hand. “No, Phasma. He was _ hot _ and my age.”

Phasma squealed. “That’s so exciting! So he wasn’t a dick?”

“Oh,” Hux began to laugh eerily, “he was still a total dickhead.”

“Oh please, darling,” Phasma said, “tell me more.”

\--

Hux made it to work at 7:45AM to get some articles done before next week’s deadline. He liked to start his week off quiet and peaceful; no one would arrive into work until 9:00AM so he had over an hour to himself to get some editing in. 

He hadn’t even opened his document when the doors to the office flew open and his boss, Snoke, came strolling in. 

“Armitage,” he looked at him with wide eyes, “you’re here quite early.”

“Indeed,” Hux cleared his throat, “just getting a head start.”

Snoke inhaled sharply. “Ah, yes… good. Well if you don’t mind, I’m going to show a new employee around.”

“Of course,” Hux swallowed and turned to his computer screen, “go right ahead.”

As soon as Snoke left the room, Hux let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Snoke was always a bit intimidating and Hux had just gotten on his good side. He was a little irritated that he was already being interrupted, but at least he’d gotten a compliment from the boss himself. 

“So, here we have the office area,” Snoke’s voice came echoing from down the hall. Hux was very much not in the mood to make small talk. He angled his monitor towards himself a little bit more and sighed.

The doors swung open again and Hux decided not to look up. “So, erm, we usually start at 9:00AM sharp, but Armitage came a little early to get some work done.”

“Armitage?” the new employee asked.

Wait a minute.

Hux’s head popped up. “Jesus fucking Christ.” 

Kylo Ren stood staring at him with his mouth agape.

Hux sighed heavily once again and started to act like Kylo wasn’t really there. Hopefully he would just disappear.

“Is this going to be some kind of problem?” Snoke asked suddenly, sensing the tension in the room.

“Not at all!” Hux blurted out a little too cheerily, “we’re just mere acquaintances.” 

When Snoke turned to look at Kylo, he nodded briskly. “Right. Kylo, why don’t you follow me into my office.”

Hux mumbled curses under his breath as soon as the two had left him alone. He continued to work up until 9:00AM when his coworkers started to pour into the office. He hadn’t realized he’d been typing so forcefully until Mitaka over at the next desk said something.

“Why you so angry, Hux?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hux quipped, hitting the backspace exactly six times. 

Mitaka shrugged and turned back to his work. 

Hux craned his neck a little watching Snoke set Kylo up at his own desk a good distance away from Hux. He was relieved to say the least. 

“Hey are you coming?” Mitaka asked sometime later.

“What?” 

“Out. To lunch,” Mitaka elaborated, “you said you’d come this time.”

Hux cringed. Fuck. He did say last week that he’d join him out to eat today. “Fine.”

“You think we should invite the new guy?” 

“No.”

“Why not? He seems cool.”

“It’s up to you,” Hux said, trying to get back to his work, “now, lunch isn’t for another forty-five minutes, can you leave me alone until then?”

“Touchy,” Mitaka mumbled.

Hux chose to ignore him until lunch rolled around. He watched as the time on his computer changed from 11:59 to 12:00 and prepared himself to spend money on something completely unnecessary. 

“Let’s go,” Mitaka pat his shoulder to which Hux reflexively flinched at.

Hux logged out of his computer. “Coming.”

By the time they exited the office building, he hadn’t even noticed Kylo behind them. Hux matched his pace with Mitaka’s. “You invited Ky--the new guy?”

Mitaka squinted at him. “What’s wrong with Kylo? Do you know him or something?”

“No,” Hux lied, “he just… has this kind of, um, energy about him.”

“Energy,” Mitaka repeated, “I didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff.”

“I’m not, I just--”

“So, what’s good at this food court? I’ve never been,” Kylo shoved between the two men in front.

Mitaka created some space while Hux stepped approximately five feet away. “They have absolutely  _ everything _ ,” Mitaka said, “you name it.”

Kylo grinned. “That’s great ‘cause I’m kind of in the mood for Mexican.”

“Oh, great! They have this amazing Mexican place,” Mitaka’s face lit up, “you  _ have  _ to order the nachos, though, they’re to die for.”

Hux somehow ended up behind the two of them. This goddamn city didn’t make sidewalks big enough. He tried his best to catch up as the crosswalk light began to countdown. 

“--right, Hux?” 

They entered the building, leaving the city noise behind them. “What? I couldn’t understand a single word you said. The noise pollution around here is incredulous.”

Mitaka rolled his eyes. “I said, you’ve been here, right?”

“Yes,” Hux had been here exactly one time and he thought it was average at best. He didn’t understand how Mitaka constantly raved on like this was the most exquisite food place in the city, “I’ve been here once.”

“Let me guess, you went to the salad place.”

“Of course, it’s the healthiest thing in this grease trap,” Hux muttered.

“Can you live a little?” Mitaka tried, “for me?”

“Absolutely not,” Hux dropped his jacket on the table, “I’m getting a garden salad.” He promptly turned around to order his lunch. The line was the longest one in the whole food court and Hux began to question his decision--

No, he wasn’t going to let Mitaka have his way. Hux didn’t even want to come out here in the first place. He could’ve gotten so much more work done in the hour he was wasting here. 

By the time Hux had gotten back to the table, Mitaka and Kylo were halfway done with their food. “Hope it’s okay we started without you,” said Mitaka.

“It’s fine,” Hux said through gritted teeth. He stabbed the salad with his fork and shoved it into his mouth. 

He hated it. It was the worst salad he’d ever had. Yet, he continued to eat it. He wasn’t going to waste that $8.75 plus tax. 

“You seem angry,” Kylo’s deep voice startled him. 

Hux looked up, his mouth stuffed with lettuce. 

“Right?” Mitaka agreed, “see? Even the new guy noticed.”

Hux was ready to lurch across the table and choke Kylo with his bare hands. “I’m not. Work is stressful is all.”

“If you say so,” Mitaka started to stand up.

“Where are you going?” Hux followed him with his eyes.

“Bathroom,” Mitaka broke into a smile, “burritos come with a small price.”

“Disgusting,” Hux pushed more of that salad into his mouth. Then he realized it was just him and Kylo Ren. Alone. 

Kylo was practically silent until he blurted out, “I didn’t know you worked here, I swear.” 

“Likely story,” Hux partially teased, scooping the remaining lettuce up.

“At least I  _ have  _ a job now.”

“Well, we get paid next Monday,” Hux said. 

Kylo cleared his throat. “Oh, good.”

“Wait, aren’t you going on vacation soon?” 

“No,” Kylo’s voice was small all of the sudden, “I’m not.”

Hux put two and two together. “So, you lied to me?”

“Yeah.”

“To buy more time.”

“Yeah,” Kylo’s pale skin began to turn pink. Hux felt his heart flutter. 

“Idiot,” Hux said again.

Mitaka arrived soon after, letting out a deep breath. “So, did I miss anything?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh what even was this chapter ahaha  
> thank u for comments and kudos <3


	4. Chapter 4

Hux went out to a bar with Phasma on Wednesday night after a horrid two days of work. 

He found himself spitting out every single way Kylo Ren was ruining his life. 

“This is basically just a romantic comedy by now,” Phasma noted, twirling her straw around in her drink.

Hux scoffed. “In what part of my whole situation is there any sort of comedy?”

“All of it,” Phasma said, “I’ve had quite a few good laughs all thanks to you.”

Hux ran a hand through his hair and exhaled slowly. “I really had been having a pretty good couple of weeks and this guy had to come and ruin everything.” 

“This is the most interesting thing to happen to you since you got Millicent,” Phasma replied. And god dammit, she was kind of right, “and frankly, I’m enjoying it.”

“I am most certainly not,” Hux sipped some of his sparkling water, “can we please talk about something else?”

“You want to hear about  _ my  _ life for once?”

“Not particularly.”

“Shut up,” Phasma punched Hux’s arm, “now let me tell you about how work for me is going.”

Phasma worked the worst position imaginable--she was the assistant manager at Target. There was no way Hux was going to be even the slightest bit interested in what she was going to say. “Go on,” he deadpanned. 

\--

Thursday was… well,  _ different _ than the rest. 

You see, Kylo was hired as a new columnist; considering what he wore to their little lunch “date” a last weekend, Hux was more than  _ thrilled  _ to review his first piece. 

“I emailed it to you,” Kylo’s voice caused Hux to jump in his seat. He was right behind him.

Hux adjusted his posture. “Jesus.”

“Sorry.”

“Whatever,” Hux logged into his email, “I got it. I’ll email the edited version back to you tomorrow evening.”

“Tomorrow evening?” Hux noticed Kylo’s eyebrows furrow in the reflection of his monitor, “why not sooner?” 

Hux caught himself staring into the reflection Kylo’s eyes. Damn him. He blinked. “I have several other articles I need to get done today.”

“Is mine not as important as the others?”

“No,” Hux swiveled around his chair to look at him, “it’s not.”

Hux could see Kylo begin to get angry. “Isn’t it your fucking job?”

“You think you’re the most important person in the newsroom?” Hux hissed, “you write for the pop culture column. Also known as the last pages of the paper.”

Kylo stepped closer. “You don’t have to lash out on me just because I hit your car, you know,” he said, hushed.

“You’re right,” Hux swallowed. Hard. “But you’re also quite possibly the worst human I’ve ever met.”

“Thanks,” Kylo backed away from him, “same to you.”

\--

Friday wasn’t terrible. 

Kylo showed up to work at 11:30, claiming that he overslept. Snoke looked ready to strangle him.

Hux was delighted. He kept a smirk on his face as the two had a private talk in Snoke’s office.

“I haven’t seen you this happy since Poe was fired,” Mitaka butted in, “you must really hate that new guy.”

Hux, once again, ignored him.

\--

Hux finally had time to himself on Saturday. No Kylo or Mitaka to irritate him. He’d get his money from Kylo the following Monday so that was something to look forward to. And maybe if Kylo was lucky after all this, then Hux would be  _ nice  _ to him for once. 

It was finally quiet and Millicent was sound asleep on the couch cushion next to Hux. He had just taken a shower and made himself a nice cup of coffee. 

Stretching his legs out onto his coffee table, Hux lifted his laptop onto his lap and started to scroll through the news. He wasn’t anywhere near behind on work so he thought he’d take his first day off from a very stressful week to not think about work at all. 

But no matter how much he could help it, Hux’s mind always drifted to the whole incident with Kylo. Hux was very honest with himself; if he’d met Kylo somewhere else, let’s just say there’d be a lot less arguing and a lot less clothes. But unfortunately, that wasn’t the case and he just wanted to get his money from Kylo and be done with him. 

Hux’s thoughts were disturbed by Millicent adjusting her sleep position. 

Maybe… another guy would get him to stop thinking about it. All these emotions and feelings bottled up certainly can’t be good for him. 

He shut his laptop and grabbed his phone from the coffee table. After setting his laptop on to the couch, Hux padded into his room and crawled back into bed, phone in hand.

He began to redownload that stupid dating app Phasma made him get. But just as he logged back into his account, the house trembled as the sky outside boomed with thunder. It was only 4:30 and outside looked like it was well past dusk. 

“Christ,” Hux mumbled to himself, editing his bio on the app. 

Rain poured from the sky as Hux finally started to look through the potential candidates. 

He found himself swiping to the left one practically everyone. “What is with it with these people?” Hux muttered. Everyone was either half naked or even almost fully naked.

Hux was ready to give in and swipe right on the next set of attractive abs came up when suddenly someone’s car alarm went off. 

It was probably his neighbor again. 

He dialed him up immediately. “Shut off your car for god’s sake.”

“I’m literally looking out the window right now,” his neighbor was saying, “and it’s not me. There’s some random guy doing stuff to your car right now.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Hux ran to his window and pressed his face to the glass, “oh my God.” And sure enough, his car was quite literally having a panic attack, the lights flashing about. A figure stood behind the car, hunched over his bumper. 

“Do you need hel--” Hux ended the call and scrambled over to the keys on his bedside table turned the alarm off.

He quickly slipped on shoes and burst out his front door

“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing to my car?” Hux went straight up to the figure and stood with his arms folded. 

The guy turned around. “Hi, I can explain.”

“Fucking hell,” Hux turned around to go back into his house.

And look who it was!

Kylo’s hair was plastered to his face and his t-shirt and jeans were soaked. “Hux, wait come back!”

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Hux stopped under the awning on his porch steps, “whatever the fuck you do to my car, you’re paying for it.”

Kylo edged his way closer to him. “But, like, I don’t need to anymore.”

Hux had had enough. He was cold, his whole head was wet and his shirt and sweatpants were sticking to his skin. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Then he noticed Kylo holding a plunger and a pitcher of water tucked under his arm. “What the hell is this?”

“Do you know the Youtube channel Daily Hacks?” Kylo asked, daring to smile.

Hux was appalled. “Just what does that have to do--”

Kylo gestured for him to come back towards him.  

“No thank you, I would rather not go back out into the rain,” Hux quipped.

Kylo rolled his eyes. “I fixed your fucking car, okay?

“You  _ what? _ ” Hux stormed back over to his car, his hands balled into fists. “Kylo, what the hell did you do?”

Kylo placed his hand on the bumper, no dent in sight. “As I was saying, on Daily Hacks they had this video where if you poured boiling hot water onto a dent and used the plunger, the dent would turn inside out.”

“You poured boiling hot water on to my car?” Hux felt his blood curdle, “get your hand off!” He swatted Kylo’s hand away.

“Hux, the dent is gone!” Kylo backed away towards Hux’s garage, “it’s like I never even hit it!” 

Hux smoothed his hand over the bumper. I mean, he had to admit, it  _ did  _ look like it’d never happened. But that didn’t really matter. “You fucking _ idiot _ .”

“Why are you still mad? I  _ fixed  _ it!” Kylo pointed to the car, “and I didn’t have to spend any money.”

“That’s the point!” Hux swiped wet hair out of his eyes, “this is the equivalent to a child trying to tape pieces of their mother’s vase back together.”

“Is that from experience?”

“Yes,” Hux blinked, “I was six. Which means you’re acting like a six year old.”

“How is this childish?”

“Because you wouldn’t just pay for a professional,” Hux spat, “you had to go well out of your way just to not spend money!”

Kylo stared at him speechless.

Not even an apology? Jesus. Kylo fucking Ren. 

“I’m fucking cold. I’m going inside.” He walked back to his front door.

“Hux, wait--”

“No, you don’t have to pay me back--”

“It’s something else,” Kylo scratched the back of his neck, “I kind of, uh, need a ride home.”

The sound of thunder made Hux jump. Then, the rain began to start pouring even harder as the wind picked up, causing the trees along his street to sway. “I can’t drive in this.”

“You want me to walk home?” Kylo’s eyes widened, “just how cruel can you get?”

Damn it. And Hux really was almost into his house. “I literally can’t drive in this weather. Do you want us to die?”

“But--”

He sighed. “Get inside, Kylo.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It abouta get juicy af


	5. Chapter 5

Hux lead Kylo into his house. Kylo seemed hesitant at first but he eventually crept in, shutting the door behind them. 

“How long have you lived--”

“You can save the small talk,” Hux interrupted, taking Kylo into his living room. He gestured to his couch, “have a seat.”

Kylo sat down, looking around. “Your house is boring,” he mumbled. 

“When I gave you my address, this isn’t what I meant,” Hux grabbed a towel from his bathroom and tossed it to Kylo. “So. Any reason you decided to show up unannounced?”

“It was gonna be a surprise,” Kylo explained, “then your car alarm went off.”

“I hate surprises.”

“I thought you’d be happy.”

“I’m not,” Hux watched as Kylo dried his hair with the towel. Everytime he lifted his arm up, he could just make out the outline of his abs through his wet shirt. Hux swallowed, pretending not to notice. 

“Well, I’m sorry then,” Kylo threw the towel to the other side of the couch. 

Stop it, Hux. This is Kylo Ren, the man who hit your car and literally ruined your life. Stop staring, stop staring, oh my God, he’s taking off his shirt--“ _ what _ the  _ hell  _ are you  _ doing? _ ”

“I’m soaked,” Kylo said like it was obvious. He stood up, “where’s your bathroom?”

“Over there,” Hux croaked out. Once he heard the door lock, he dashed into his bedroom and closed the door, out of breath. 

Kylo probably thought Hux was straight so he assumed it was perfectly fine just to strip in front of him while he had a literal eight pack. Hux inhaled deeply and changed out of his clothes and into dry ones. 

He slipped out of his room, nearly running straight into Kylo in the hallway. “Watch it--” 

Kylo  _ still _ had no shirt on.

Hux, for some reason, thought the immediate response was to cover his eyes with his hand. “Erm, where’s your shirt?”

“It’s still wet,” Hux forgot how deep Kylo’s voice was, “I tried wringing it out over the tub but no luck--uh, why are you covering your eyes?”

“You’re… not wearing a shirt.”

“We’re both guys. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before. Anyways,” Kylo reached out and pulled Hux’s hand away from over his eyes, “do you have a clean shirt?”

Hux dropped his hand to his side and tried his best to maintain eye contact with Kylo. “Certainly not in your size.”

“Was that a compliment?”

“I--you--let me look,” Hux went back into his room. He searched through his dresser drawer and found a shirt his father had given him. It was a plain, grey t-shirt but also a size too big for him. When he turned back around, Kylo was standing there and he jumped. “ _ Don’t _ sneak up on me like that. Here.”

Hux kept his eyes on his dresser while Kylo pulled the shirt over his head. He would be lying though if he said he didn’t glance over. “Does it fit?”

“Look for yourself,” Kylo said, “why don’t you have any mirrors in here?”

“There’s a perfectly fine one in my bathroom,” Hux eyed Kylo. The shirt was still tight against his skin but Hux couldn’t see his abs anymore so it was okay, “and the shirt is fine.”

Thunder continued to rumble outside.

“Hey, what’s the forecast say?” Kylo asked.

“Storm for another hour,” Hux replied, “you can stay until then. I’ll drive you home later.” He pushed past Kylo into the living room. 

Millicent sat perched on his counter. He scooped her up in his arms, petting her. 

“Millicent, please save me,” he whispered to her.

“Who’s this?” Kylo appeared out of nowhere. 

Hux blinked. “Her name is Millicent.”

“Can I hold her?” Kylo asked, scratching her behind the ears. Millicent, the little she-devil, was purring happily, leaning into his touch.  _ No, Millicent, stop it! This is the enemy! _

Hux nodded and placed her into Kylo’s arms. He noticed how awfully fond he was of her. “Do you have cats?”

“My mother has one,” Kylo placed Millicent onto the floor where she still rubbed herself against Kylo’s leg.

“Oh,” Hux looked down. The fact that Kylo was good with cats made Hux a bit more attracted him. He hated it. Hux padded over to his couch and sat down and flicked on the TV to add some background noise so they wouldn’t be sitting in complete silence. “You can sit down, you know.”

Kylo did so, scratching the back of his neck. “Hey, uh, I’m sorry. Again.”

Hux sighed. “At least it’s done with.”

Kylo was silent.

“Maybe I’ll actually be nice to you now,” Hux joked. 

“I don’t see how that’s possible,” Kylo leaned into the couch, “I see how you are with Mitaka and he’s nothing but nice to you.” 

“I find that everyone can be irritating,” Hux said, scooting himself the furthest away from the other man, “I can only tolerate a select amount of people.”

Kylo shrugged. “I’d have to agree with you on that.”

Hux turned to look at Kylo. Maybe he really wasn’t that bad. He had gotten a job like he had said. He also really did try his best to fix what he had done even though it wasn’t the best way to do so.

His eyes widened when Kylo noticed him looking. “Sorry.”  _ Sorry? Why the hell would he apologize? _

“For what?” Kylo cocked his head to the side, reaching his arm across the back of the couch. 

Hux shook his head. “I--Nothing, nevermind.” The more Hux just sat there with Kylo, the more he just wanted to jump on top of him. God, Hux really needed to get laid. Maybe then he wouldn’t have to be lusting over someone who rear ended him. But then again, why did Kylo have to be so hot in the first place? 

“For staring?” 

“I wasn’t…” Hux trailed off, “staring.”

“You  _ so _ were,” Kylo said matter of factly, “I don’t mind, I’m flattered.”

Hux felt himself start to sweat. Fuck. He knows, he  _ knows _ . “I don’t--I’m not--”

“What? Gay? Interested?” Kylo said, “you’re both of those.”

Hux blinked.  _ He does know, oh my God. _ “What makes you think I’m interested?”

“You’re telling me you’re not?”

Hux considered this. Okay he was, he totally was. “Are you?”

“God, yes.”

Hux’s heart was beating a mile a minute. “Yeah?”

“First time we met, I thought you were the hottest thing I’d ever seen,” Kylo said nonchalantly.

“I hated you,” Hux mumbled, “but yes, I thought you were attractive. And a total dickhead.”

“How about now?”

“You’re… okay.”

“Still find me attractive?”

“Absolutely.”

Hux didn’t know who moved first but suddenly the space between them was gone and their lips crushed together in a harsh kiss. Hux had his arms around Kylo’s neck and Kylo’s hand was snaked around his waist sliding lower and lower-- 

“No,” Hux was the one to push him away, “this is wrong.”

“You just said--”

“I know very well what I said,” he snapped. Hux stood up and stepped over to his window sill, feeling Kylo’s eyes on his backside, “but we  _ work _ together and the way we met is beyond fucked up.” 

Kylo was on the edge of the couch now. “Can we at least try it out?”

Hux remained quiet for a few seconds. “Give me some space. I’ll think about it.” Hux smoothed out his wrinkled t-shirt and fixed his hair. “I’m going to call you an Uber.”

“You’re kicking me out?” Kylo craned his neck to peer out the window, “but it’s still raining.”

“It’s dying down,” Hux didn’t even know if it was. All he knew is that he wanted Kylo out of his house as soon as possible, “and I won’t be the one driving.” He called for a ride on the app and tiptoed around the couch over to his kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. 

Kylo ran a hand through his unruly hair. “Fine. I’ll call it myself though, I can’t make you pay for--”

“He’s a minute away.”

“Oh.”

“Unlike you, I handle things quickly and professionally,” Hux muttered over the brim of his glass. He downed the rest of the water as his phone buzzed, “he’s out front.”

“Low blow,” Kylo sighed, trudging over to the front door, “see you at work, I guess.”

“I guess,” Hux opened the door for Kylo and he may have slightly pushed him out.

Then it was silent except for the distant sound of his television.

He rang up Phasma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend Uber works that way for the sake of this fic lol
> 
> Thank u for comments and kudos <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff for yalls <3

“I fucked up,” Hux flopped down on to his bed, his phone to his ear. 

“It was the guy, wasn’t it?” Phasma asked immediately, “you’ve fucked him!”

“No!” Hux blurted out, flustered, “I kissed him.” 

“That’s just as bad.”

“As bad as fucking him?” Hux rubbed his temples with his free hand, “I kicked him out right after.”

“Good God,” Phasma said softly, “you really need to get laid.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Hux wanted to sink into his mattress and never have to face Kylo again, “work is going to be absolute  _ hell _ .”

“Has he called you?”

“No,” Hux took a second to check his phone notifications, “thank God.”

Phasma chuckled on the other end. “Well, I’m going to have to talk to you later, Hux.”

“What? Where are you going?” 

“I have work, darling,” the sound of shifting and rustling seemed to be more evident, “I’ll talk to you later.”

Hux sighed. “Bye, Phasma.”

“See you,” she replied, “and good luck.”

“I’ll need it,” Hux ended the call and tossed his phone over to his bedside table.

Fuck. He really was going to have to see Kylo again in two days. He hoped Mitaka didn’t make him go on another lunch outing or else Hux thought he might have to quit himself.

Hux buried his head into his pillow and screamed.

\--

On Monday, Hux didn’t have the energy to get to work early. Instead, he showed up on time, parked his car and snuck around the back of the building to avoid Kylo coming in through the front entrance.

He had almost made it to the door when he heard a sudden shout.

“Hux!”

Oh God, please don’t be Kylo. Hux turned around slowly with his eyes squeezed shut. At the last second, he opened them and a wave of relief rushed over him.

“Hey,” Mitaka ran up to him, tossing a cigarette into the ashtray.

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

“I didn’t know you came in through this entrance.”

Hux swallowed. “I don’t. Usually.”

“I would know,” Mitaka placed his hand on Hux’s back and pushed them into the building, “I smoke before work every morning.”

“Huh,” Hux tried to walk a little faster, “weird you haven’t, um, seen me before.”

“You’re not avoiding anyone, are you?” Mitaka punched his arm playfully.

Hux began to sweat. “I’m not--I don’t--”

“I’m just teasing. I know you, like, hate everyone in the office.”

“You’re right,” Hux blinked, “you’re absolutely right, I hate everyone.”

Hux sat down at his desk, placing his bag on the ground by his feet.

“You want to go out for--”

“No!” Hux noticed Mitaka’s wide eyes, “I just… I have a lot of work to do.”

Mitaka mumbled something under his breath. “You’re acting weird, Hux.”

“I’m not acting weird, you’re acting weird. Why would you assume that I was acting weird? How was your weekend by the way?” Hux blabbered, seeing Kylo arrive at his desk out of the corner of his eye.

“Pretty good,” Hux could feel Mitaka getting increasingly uncomfortable, “I actually had a date.”

“Congrats,” Hux gritted through his teeth, logging into his computer. Kylo was making an awful lot of noise adjusting his seat position. 

“How was your w--”

“Lovely,” Hux angled his monitor so he wouldn’t be able to accidentally make eye contact with Kylo.

“You sure about lunch?”

“I’m sure, Mitaka,” Hux muttered, clicking on random things on his desktop until he found something to work on. 

“Fine,” Mitaka shrugged, “I’ll remember this when you’re fifty years old complaining about being alone your whole life and I’m rich with a hot model girlfriend.”

Hux’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.

\--

Hux somehow made it throughout the whole day avoiding Kylo. When Kylo saw Mitaka get up for lunch without Hux, he went off with him, giving Hux a whole hour to breathe normally. And the rest of the day was fine since Hux decided to not move (even though he was practically aching for a sip of water) until it was time to go home. 

He was the first to leave the office; he drove home as fast as he could. 

“Hello, Millie,” Hux greeted, scratching her behind the ears, “work was awful, thank you for asking.” He shut the door behind him. 

Millicent meowed and hopped down from the counter in which she was perched on.

Hux was about to change out of his button down shirt and pants when there was a rather violent knocking on his front door. He finished slipping his shoes off and went to answer the door, only to be met with his worst nightmare.

“Nope,” Hux started to close the door back up.

Kylo’s forearm stopped him. “Hux, I know you said you wanted space--”

“You just don’t listen, do you?”’

“I’m sorry,” Kylo struggled against the door, “can you--just--”

Hux sighed, swinging the door back open. “You couldn’t just tell me at work?”

“I know you were avoiding me, Hux.”

“I wonder why,” Hux replied sarcastically. 

Kylo exhaled slowly. “I got fired.”

Hux’s eyes widened. He didn’t know whether to make fun of him or feel sorry. “That’s, uh…  _ wow. _ ”

“My writing was ‘childish’ and I was ‘lazy’ and ‘never turned in work on time’,” Kylo said using air quotes, “Snoke told me he was ashamed of hiring me in the first place.”

“That’s kind of… awful,” Hux admitted, “but he’s right about everything.”

“You sure know how to make someone feel better,” Kylo bit out, “looks like I’m going to have to find a new job.”

“And you’re telling me all this because…?”

“I thought you should be the first to know,” Kylo explained, “since it’s obvious you hate working with me.”

Hux bit his lip anxiously. “You didn’t get yourself fired on purpose, did you?”

“Oh, no,” he shook his head, looking at the ground, “I thought I was doing pretty good.”

“You’re a bit of a slacker.”

“I know.”

Hux flicked his eyes up and down Kylo. He stood, still in his work clothes with his backpack.

“If you’ve really only followed me home after work just to tell me you got fired, I suppose you should get on your way now,” Hux pursed his lips.

Kylo blinked slowly with his big, brown puppy dog eyes. “What does this mean for us?”

“Us?”

“I don’t work with you anymore, the car troubles are done with,” Kylo looked at Hux pleadingly, “do you think we could try again?”

Hux swallowed, not knowing what to do. He suddenly wished he could vanish into thin air at that moment. Hux considered everything that had ever happened between him and Kylo. But maybe they could just start fresh and just start off like Kylo didn’t ram his car into his. Truth be told, Kylo was kind of starting to grow on him. And God, he seemed to be getting more attractive by the day (maybe that was just Hux’s lack of sex talking). 

Kylo noticed Hux staring at him. “Hux, this isn’t just an, erm, sex thing. I think I really like you. Your short temper is kind of adorable.”

“Adorable,” Hux repeated and oddly enough, his mouth twitched up into a smile. “What’s your Wednesday evening look like?”

“I’m free.”

“Then it’s a date.”

Kylo’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Really,” Hux felt nervous for the first time in a long time, “now get out before I change my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those boys ugh love em


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez I'm a sinner
> 
> **** **NOTE:** this chapter contains smut ****

Hux figured he had probably annoyed Phasma out of her mind talking about himself so he decided not to call her until after his date. 

But for some odd reason, that didn’t end up happening.

As soon as he got home from work on Wednesday, he already had four missed calls and three unread text messages from Phasma. He set down his bag and put her on speaker. 

“Hux, we haven’t talked in two days. I thought you died,” Phasma said very seriously.

Hux sandwiched his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he fed Millicent dinner. “It’s only been two days. It’s Wednesday, right?”

“Indeed it is,” Phasma mused, “can we go out for drinks tonight? I want to hear more about the guy.”

“The guy?” Hux began to sweat as he rushed into his room to change. He checked his watch and he had to be at the restaurant in an hour so he needed to get ready  _ now _ . 

“Yeah, the guy,” Phasma continued, “you two didn’t hook up, did you?” 

Hux rummaged through his drawer looking for a nice shirt. “God, no.” Fuck, Phasma can’t know he’s going on a  _ date  _ with him; she’ll literally show up at the restaurant and watch them the whole time! 

She giggled. “So... drinks?”

“I, uh,” Hux laid a  nice fitting shirt out on his bed, “I can’t. I have a work… thing.” 

“Since when?” 

“Since today,” Hux lied, “I’m at work right now.”

“Still?”

“I’ve got a huge deadline coming up,” Hux’s heart was nearly pounding out of his chest. He hoped Phasma would hurry up and drop it because he had to look somewhat decent tonight.

Phasma sighed loudly on the other line. “I’m going over to the office.”

“You’re  _ what? "  _ Hux squeaked. 

“I’m in the area. I’ll just swing by while you’re working,” Phasma replied casually. Hux heard her keys jingling in the background. 

Hux freezed in place in front of his bathroom mirror. “Phasma, wait! Don’t come.”

“Why not? Are you avoiding me?” 

“I’m not,” Hux sighed, “it’s just… ugh, I’m not at work.”

Phasma audibly gasped. “You lied to me?”

“I’m at home,” Hux was screwed. No going back now. “...getting ready for a date.” He grumbled out the last part, hoping she heard it so he didn’t have to repeat it again. 

Phasma screamed into his ear. “Oh my  _ God! _ Who is it?”

“It’s him,” Hux looked at himself in his bathroom mirror, “the guy.  _ Yes,  _ the guy from the car, work, you know.”

“And  _ you  _ told me this wasn’t  _ anything  _ like a romantic comedy!” 

“It isn’t,” Hux rolled his eyes, “I haven’t even gone on the date yet.”

“You  _ need  _ to tell me everything afterwards,” Phasma said, “I’ll leave you to get ready. And don’t spare any details, okay?”

“Yes, I might as well let you know what condom brand I’ll be using tonight, too.”

“Are you telling me you’re  _ planning  _ on doing--”

“It was a joke,” Hux interrupted, “I’ll talk to you later, Phasma. And I’m turning location services off so you can’t stalk me.”

“Damn you, Hux.”

Hux hit the end call button and started to finish getting ready.

\--

Hux and Kylo agreed to meet at some little diner close to the office. Hux felt extremely awkward meeting Kylo since it was the first time they were going to be out alone since the coffeeshop. 

He sat in his car outside the restaurant, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. Hux hoped they didn’t end up at each other’s throats considering the series of events beforehand. 

Hux spotted Kylo walking up to the door. He quickly got out of his car and jogged up to Kylo. “Kylo.”

“Hey,” Kylo spun around just before he was about to enter, “I’m kind of early.”

“That makes both of us.”

Kylo smiled. “Well, let’s go.”

Hux nervously followed him into the diner, feeling like he might see Mitaka or Phasma come out from under a table. “Have you been here? You’re the one who suggested it.”

“I have,” Kylo replied, sitting them down at a booth, “with my mother.” Kylo was wearing a hoodie and jeans, the same kind of thing from the coffeeshop. Hux suddenly felt extremely overdressed in his button-up shirt and slacks. 

“Are you, um, close with your mother?” Hux asked awkwardly. He refused to meet eyes with Kylo no matter how much he tried to. 

Kylo nodded. “I am. My father on the other hand? Not so much.”

“Daddy issues,” Hux smirked, peering over the menu the waitress had set down, “I know what that’s like.”

“Do you?” Kylo cocked his head, “what’s your family like?”

“I grew up in a military family,” Hux began, swallowing a lump in his throat. He hadn’t talked about his family with anyone in years besides Phasma, “I moved around a lot. My father always wanted me to end up going to a military academy. My mother, ah, never really cared what I did.”

Kylo hid his grin. “Well,  _ I _ was quite the rebel in my teenage years.”

“I can tell.”

“Never really did well in school,” Kylo went on, “went to college for engineering and ended up graduating with a journalism degree.”

He paused when the waitress came back to take their order. 

“My father didn’t talk to me throughout my whole freshman year,” Hux looked up, noticing how Kylo listened intently, “even when I graduated with a 4.0 gpa, he never praised me.”

“Because you didn’t go to the military academy?”

Hux nodded slowly.

“No wonder you’re so uptight.”

Hux would’ve scowled at him but he somehow found himself letting out a hearty laugh. He realized he’d been sitting with his shoulders tense. He loosened up a little, yet still feeling a sense of awkwardness.

Hux then bit his lip, unsure of what to talk about next. This is part of the reason why he never went on dates anymore. 

“You look nervous,” Kylo said suddenly.

“I’m… not,” Hux defended unconvincingly. He sighed. 

“What? Because this is the first time we’re not actually screaming at each other?” 

Hux was silent. 

“Hi, I’m Kylo Ren,” he held out his hand.

Hux narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Starting over,” Kylo said, emphasizing his hand out over the table.

Hux reluctantly shook Kylo’s hand. “Armitage Hux.”

“Nice to meet you… Armitage.”

Hux rolled his eyes.

“Are you an only child?” Kylo asked as their food arrived.

“Yes,” Hux watched as Kylo took a bite of his burger, pretty much fitting half of it in in one bite. He tried not to think of dirty things, “how about you?”

“Only child.”

“Explains the daddy issues.”

“I could say the same thing about you.”

It was comfortably quiet for a short while as the two continued to eat. 

Hux mixed the dressing into his salad. “I can’t believe I’m here right now. This is so unlike me.”

“You say that as you order a salad at a burger joint,” Kylo noted, stuffing his mouth with fries. 

“I’m talking about this… date,” Hux said quietly, “I don’t do dates.”

“You  _ do _ seem like a one night stand kind of guy.”

“Should I be offended?” Hux asked, partially serious.

Kylo shook his head. “I’m the same.”

“Oh,” Hux had no idea what Kylo meant by that. Did he mean this was only going one direction and one direction only? Or did he mean he wanted to try something… new?

“I’m trying this thing out,” Kylo interrupted Hux’s train of thought, “‘dating’.” He used air quotes, “because I don’t know if you noticed, but I kind of like you.”

“You’re… interesting,” Hux admitted, “even if we do argue, I do enjoy talking with you.”

“That’s it?” Kylo took a sip of his Coke, “you only like talking to me? Are you attracted to me at all?”

Hux turned pink, a color quite visible on his pale skin. “I find you very attractive.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “I was taken by surprise when we first met on how, ah, good-looking you were.”

“Yeah, I would say the same for you,” Kylo nodded, “‘cause I thought you’d be a prissy old man.”

“I thought you’d be an overweight middle aged man.”

“But you’re a prissy old man on the inside.”

“Rude,” Hux attempted to frown but he couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, “I would’ve… actually liked you if we hadn't met like that.”

“Am I your type?” 

Hux blinked at him. The last guy he had fucked was tall and muscular and the one before that had shaggy black hair and--oh God. He guess he  _ did _ kind of have a type. “I guess so.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I didn’t think I had a type,” Hux explained, “but now that I think about it, I kind of do.”

“You’re into muscley guys, huh?” Kylo teased.

Hux decided to play along. “You could say that.”

The rest of the date went pretty well considering Hux was overly anxious about the whole ordeal. He and Kylo talked about work and Kylo looking for a new job and surprisingly, Kylo was pretty intelligent.

It had already been well over two hours when Kylo suggested that they get going. 

“It’s 9:30 already?” Hux tapped his watch to make sure it wasn’t broken.

“Time flies when you’re having fun, huh?” Kylo threw his trash away. 

Hux said nothing as they both exited the restaurant. He didn’t want the night to end but he didn’t want to sound to forward and invite Kylo over for a glass of wine. He trailed behind Kylo all the way over to his car. 

“So,” Kylo leaned against his car door, “this is it.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Hux blurted out, immediately regretting it.

Kylo raised his eyebrows. 

“Do you want to, erm, come over?” Hux asked, each word making him feel more anxious, “just for a glass of wine.”

“You do know what happened last time I came over, right?” Kylo said in a low voice. 

Hux wrinkled his nose. “I have a theory that what you did was on purpose.”

“It’s possible.” 

Hux almost let out a laugh. Instead, he managed to keep a blank face. “Are you coming or not, Kylo?”

“I’ll meet you there,” Kylo yanked open his car door, “don’t worry, I have your address.”

\--

Hux tried his best to get home before Kylo with enough time to tidy up. He didn’t expect the date to go so well that he’d be  _ coming over. _ The first thing he heard when he walked in was Millicent meowing as if asking him why he was gone so long.

“Millicent, we have company,” he scooped her up into his arms and placed her in his office, shutting the door behind him. “I’m sorry, Millie, but I can’t let you end up ruining this.” 

Hux took two wine glasses and set them on his countertop just as his doorbell rang. He ran a hand through his hair and opened the front door.

“Hey,” Kylo stepped into his house, hands in his pockets. 

“I was just about to pour us each a glass,” Hux closed the door behind the two of them. He told Kylo to sit while he went to get the wine. 

Hux hurried back as fast as he could with the wine bottle from Phasma and the two glasses from the countertop. 

Kylo reached for the bottle. “Expensive taste I see.”

“It was a gift,” Hux plopped down next to Kylo, “believe me, I would’ve gotten the cheap shit if it were up to me.”

Kylo popped the bottle open, pouring them a glass. 

As he did that, Hux scrambled to find the remote to add some background noise. He switched it to Animal Planet (no idea why) and tossed the remote to the other side of the couch. 

“Cheers,” Kylo mumbled, clinking his glass with Hux’s.

Hux took a sip and placed his glass back down on the coffee table. He swallowed. “Did you really,” he fumbled over the words, “take your shirt off on purpose?”

“Not the first time,” Kylo said, downing the rest of the wine and pouring himself another glass, “I saw how you freaked the first time and tested how far I could go.”

“Bastard,” Hux muttered, realizing his glass was empty. Before he knew it, Kylo was filling his glass back up, “are you trying to get me drunk?”

Kylo shrugged. “I wanna know if you hold your liquor well.”

“You think I’m a lightweight?” Hux shifted his body towards Kylo. “You should’ve seen me in college.”

“Is there a secret party boy Hux I should know about?”

“I tried to have  _ some _ fun during my studies,” Hux grinned, watching Kylo’s eyes glitter with fascination. 

Kylo seemed closer to him. He set his empty glass down on the table. “I would’ve never expected.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Hux’s eyelashes fluttered, Kylo leaning in towards him. He placed his empty glass next to Kylo’s and sucked in a breath. 

Kylo’s lips were soft against Hux’s. Maybe it was because Hux was a little buzzed, but this kiss was way more passionate and exciting than the previous. 

Hux grabbed the Kylo’s sleeves, pulling him closer and slipped tongue into his mouth. Kylo groaned in satisfaction, placing his hand on Hux’s thigh. 

Hux broke the kiss right as he felt Kylo’s hand. 

“Sorry,” Kylo removed his hand, “too much?”

“I don’t mind,” Hux wrapped his fingers around Kylo’s wrist and guided his hand along his leg to the inner part of his thigh, “I was just… surprised.”

Kylo’s breath was shaky against Hux’s cheek. He felt himself get hard as Kylo inched his hand closer to his dick. 

Hux tried not to moan when Kylo finally spread his palm against his now fully hard dick. It’d been way too long and he wasn’t going to end up getting too excited and coming in his pants. 

Kylo continued to grind his palm against Hux’s erection and Hux let out something between a gasp and a moan against Kylo’s lips. 

“You’re so hot,” Kylo breathed out in between kisses, “you don’t know how much I’ve thought about this.”

“Just get on it already,” Hux demanded, unzipping his pants and springing his cock free. 

Kylo wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and jerked him off slowly at first, earning a frustrated groan from Hux.

“You’re not going to  _ break  _ me, Kylo, go  _ faster _ ,” Hux croaked out. 

“So demanding, even when you’re horny,” Kylo teased, rubbing his thumb over the slit, causing Hux to buck his hips into Kylo’s touch. 

“Kylo, please,” Hux ducked his forehead against Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo started to jerk him off faster. Hux saw stars. 

Fuck. It really had been too long. “I’m already close.” 

“Yeah?” Kylo continued to stroke his dick, speeding up every time Hux let out a groan. 

“Kylo, I’m gonna--” 

Hux came all over Kylo’s hand. He lifted his head up from Kylo’s shoulder and watched in awe as Kylo wiped most of the cum on his jeans but licking the rest on his hand off. 

“You don’t taste bad,” Kylo noted, tucking a piece of hair behind Hux’s ear with his free hand. He leaned in for a wet kiss. 

Hux pulled away with a wet smack of their lips. Even though Hux felt like he could fall asleep just like this, he still reached over to Kylo’s crotch. 

Kylo put his hand on top of Hux’s. “You don’t have to.”

“They say I’m the blowjob king,” Hux murmured against his lips before unzipping Kylo’s jeans and taking out his already hard cock. He shimmied down on to his knees in front of Kylo.

Just the skin to skin contact made Kylo gasp. 

Hux’s eyes widened. “God, you’re huge.” He stroked him a few times before licking a stripe on the underside of his cock. 

Kylo groaned, bucking his hips against Hux’s mouth. “You… really don’t have to, Hux, I mean it.”

“But you want it,” Hux kissed down from the base of his cock to the head.

“Of course I want it,” Kylo practically groaned. 

Hux smirked, taking Kylo into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head. He bobbed his head up and down, earning a series of moans from Kylo. Once Hux’s lips reached the base of his cock, Kylo thrusted his hips forward, making Hux gag.

Kylo backed up, taking his dick with him. “Oh, God, I’m sorry, I--”

“You’re fine, Kylo, I’ve done this before,” Hux took Kylo back into his mouth, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. He went on bobbing his head up and down as he jerked him off. 

Kylo let out a breathy moan. “Hux, I’m close.”

Hux went faster, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder as he continued. 

Suddenly, Kylo was coming and Hux swallowed every last drop. He pulled off of Kylo’s dick and placed a light kiss against his lips. 

Kylo turned his head away. “Gross, I just came in your mouth.” 

“What’s wrong with tasting yourself?” Hux leaned against Kylo. 

“You better be joking.”

Hux smiled, stretching out his limbs. He zipped up his pants and scooted off of Kylo and off of the couch, taking the glasses and wine bottle with him. 

“Where are you going?” Kylo’s head perked up. 

“Just cleaning up,” Hux set the glasses into his sink and pushed the wine bottle back into his cabinet. He squirted dish soap onto a sponge and started to clean the glasses. “Are you, uh, staying?” Hux asked from the kitchen.

“The night?” Kylo asked, “I mean, if you want me to.”

“I do,” Hux refused to turn around, washing the glasses off with warm water, “I want you to stay.”

“Then it would be my pleasure,” Kylo replied, “I’m gonna clean up in the bathroom.”

“Go ahead,” Hux set the glasses on a dish towel and wiped his hands on the back of his pants. He headed over to the living area where Kylo was already standing up. 

“I’ll be in the bedroom,” Hux eyed the stains on Kylo’s jeans, “uh, do you want shorts  or something?”

“I sleep in just my boxers if that’s okay with you.” 

Hux smiled. “That’s perfectly okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm soft kylux


End file.
